All-Star Music
Disney's All-Star Music Resort is a resort that is part of the Walt Disney World Resort. It is one of five resorts in the Value resort category, along with Disney's All-Star Sports Resort, Disney's All-Star Movies Resort, Disney's Pop Century Resort, and Disney's Art of Animation Resort. The resort is located on the southern portion of the Walt Disney World Resort property near Disney's Animal Kingdom. Disney's All-Star Music Resort is a 1,604-room hotel featuring giant icons that that pay homage to classic music genres--including Broadway show tunes, calypso, country, jazz, and rock n' roll. It is the only Disney value resort with family suites. As a characteristic with all Disney value resorts, the resort features giant novelty items such as guitars, trumpets, and drums. The resort is designated in the Florida Green Lodging Program. Disney's All-Star Resorts are connected via bus to the various theme parks and activities located throughout the resort complex. History The ground breaking for the All-Star Resort complex was in November 1992. The architect of the resort was Arquitectonica of Miami. All-Star Music was the second All-Star Resort to open after Disney's All-Star Sports Resort. Calypso was the first building to open on November 22, 1994 and Broadway was the last to open on February 17, 1995. The resort opened on November 22, 1994. Resort The resort consists of ten individual buildings, divided into five pairs. Each building is three stories tall and the rooms all open to the exterior hallways. The buildings have exterior and interior decor to match their names. The music theme extends to the wallpaper, pictures, and bedspreads in the guest rooms.Each pair has a separate musical theme: calypso music, jazz, rock, Broadway shows, and country music. Rooms Each of the All-Star Resorts has 1,920 rooms except for the All-Star Music. These rooms are slightly smaller than the rooms at the moderate resorts, with 260 square feet (24 m2). A typical room has two double beds, a small table with two chairs, television, nightstand, telephone, dresser, wall mirror, luggage rack, closet area, themed light fixtures, megaphones or stars, and a clock radio. The bathrooms have a single sink and mirror in a vanity area that is separate from the tub and toilet. A small key-operated wall safe is located in the closet area. In-room amenities include irons and ironing boards, hair dryers, wall safes, and pizza delivery. Some of the standard rooms have been converted into family suites that will sleep six people plus a crib. The new suites feature a kitchenette with microwave and two full bathrooms. The master bedroom has a king size bed, desk, and television. The main sitting area has a television, a sofa that opens into a double bed, and a chair with ottoman that converts into two single beds. There are a total of 192 family suites. Dining *Intermission Food Court *Singing Spirits Pool Bar Shopping *Maestro Mickey's Recreation *'Calypso Pool '- The main pool, shaped like a guitar. In the middle there are three Caballeros shooting water. The kiddie pool makes up the head stock of the guitar. This is the largest pool at all of the All-Star Resorts, at 251,418 gallons. *'Piano Pool' - Smaller pool shaped like a grand piano, with the deck as the keyboard. It holds 106,036 gallons. *'J'''ogging Trai'l '- A 1.5 mile trail circles around Disney’s All-Star Resort Complex. *'Note’able Games Arcade''' - State-of-the-art video arcade located in Melody Hall, adjacent to the Intermission Food Court. *'Playground' - Located between the Calypso and Jazz sections. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Hotels Category:Walt Disney World hotels Category:Animal Kingdom Resort Area hotels Category:Value hotels